


Decisions, decisions

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nick's first year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions, decisions

Kevin was always really happy on the first day of school. Joe was excited too, but the fact that Kevin was excited about the assignments, and Joe was not, seemed to make a large difference in how much bouncing there was in their seat. Joe was a little more subdued, so Nick had sat beside him when they came aboard. Actually, he'd been tempted to go find another compartment to sit in, with people he didn't know (since the ones he did know were so strange, and his brothers...), but Joe had an arm around his shoulder and that usually meant Nick wasn't going anywhere fast. Then again... He had a wand now. Could get interesting. Kevin shook him from his reverie by rubbing his palms together and asking a too high-pitched, "So... Are you excited?" Nick ignored the jab to his elbow, thrown at him by Joe (his brothers were a team sometimes, a really irritating team) and sighed, turning his head slowly.

"Maybe a little," he said thoughtfully, shrugging. "I haven't decided which House I'm going to be in yet." His nose scrunched a little with disappointment in himself. He'd been weighing the four Houses ever since Joe and Kevin got home last year.

"Nick, you don't pick your house. The Sorting Hat does; you know that." Joe. Joe who apparently got himself in detention more than a person should in three years put together, which happened to be the amount of time he'd been there without Nick, was telling him what he did and did not know. Nick rolled his eyes, but bit back his sarcastic remark to explain himself instead. In the end, he would only be saving himself time and trouble.

"Well, I've been thinking about it a lot, and it doesn't seem fair that a hat -" he saw Kevin open his mouth to interject and added quickly, "Magical, or not, should be able to pick where I spend the next seven years of my life." He heard Kevin mumble something about, 'kid' and, 'only eleven acting this way' but ignored it. He was well-trained in the art and survival skill that was ignoring his oldest brother. Love was different that way. They loved each other, but Nick and Kevin just never really made it passed the, I-guess-we're-friends-now stage. Which was hardly anything compared to how he was with Joe, whether he liked to admit it where people could see them, or not. Usually not... He was only eleven. He had a whole life he had to live out, and getting a reputation for being his brothers' lap dog at such a young age would never help him get anywhere.

Scoffing from his side, Joe raised an eyebrow. "Oh, did you pick your family too, Nicholas?"

Tilting his head to the side and thinking, Nick wasn't really sure how to answer, but he kept his expression as schooled as a child could, and eventually Joe tackled him to the seat of the train. "Stop it! Joe. Joseph! Would you get off of me? You're wrinkling my brand new robes!"

"Don't be such a girl, Nick." It was a fairly hypocritical command, Nick thought, when he heard what Joe said next, "You picked me! Didn't you? Because I'm the best! And you love me!" At that moment, Nick finally got his leg positioned right, and kicked up, shoving Joe away from him. He watched his brothers' eyes fly open wide as he was forced away, and then started rubbing his ribs with a small scowl being shot at his violent, little brother.

Kevin was looking between them, and then put his palms up. Nick glared at him. As if he or Joe had asked him to step in anyway! Turning back to look at Joe, Nick slid over the leather seat, a little closer. In a voice smaller than before, his actual voice, the one he used at home to Joe, mom, and dad (he pretty much always used his I'm-bigger-than-you voice with Kevin, just because he could, and because Kevin found it funny), he asked, looking at where Joe's hand was still pressed into his shirt which had a dirt smudge from Nick's shoe, "Did I actually...?" Joe looked up from where his fingers had begun kneading into his skin, and gave Nick a soft smile.

"I'm all right. Thanks." Nick also ignored Kevin rolling his eyes from the other side of their compartment. He had very good peripheral vision, which mostly meant there would always be a lot of ignoring to be done. Before facing forward on the seat again, Nick smiled back.

"Anyway, I'm thinking Slytherin would be the best choice." Kevin didn't seem at all surprised, where he sat looking his wand over and turning it in his hands. Joe, however, let his jaw drop.

"Hey..." he said, sounding personally offended. "I have a promise from when you were eight that says you'll be in Gryffindor." Nick gave him an incredulous look. "Nick, you promised when I left. I remember. 'Joseph, whatever House you end up in is the one I want to be in too.' I remember it!" Kevin blew air up from his mouth that sounded like maybe he was trying to scoff, but mostly made him sound like a drugged elephant. Nick didn't really care either way. Joe had to hold back a laugh, however, _almost_ making his little brother smile.

Sighing as he made to answer, Nick said in his apparently Slytherin tone, "I didn't. Even if I did, I was eight, Joe. A promise from an eight-year-old hardly stands for more than five minutes, and definitely not for three years." Joe pouted out his lower lip a little.

"Well I'm in Hufflepuff," Kevin offered. Both of his brothers shot him a look with raised eyebrows that asked if he was serious. Kevin let his shoulder droop and he breathed out. "Yeah, you're right. Nick, you should probably... stay away from Hufflepuff."

"He'd make some of the new kids cry, Kevin," Joe added, just in case Kevin didn't already believe his own dismissal, which he had, but it was a good point. Nick kind of laughed at that, amused. His laughter faded when Joe turned to him and winked. "So. Slytherin?"

Nick nodded, folding his arms in his lap. "I think it'll be for the best, really." Joe nodded too, saying he could deal with that. As a woman with a cart knocked at the door and Kevin got up to get it, Nick nudged Joe's leg. "Sorry," he said quietly, and Joe just threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Don't be. I don't really care. Besides, can't have my kid brother ruining everything I've built up at this school!"

"Which is what, exactly?" Nick asked, smirking. He'd heard from Kevin all about the Weasley twins. They pretty much out-shined Joe from every stand point, and that seemed entirely possible. Joe was devious sometimes, and liked to pull pranks, too. He was funny, and made people happy, but his only faults for losing to the twins were that there was only one of him, and that he was mostly just a really sweet kid. Not that Nick thought about it a lot. It was just... the truth. Maybe if his brother hadn't been in the same year as Fred and George, he thought their names were, then things would be different.

"You guys want any pumpkin pasties?" Kevin asked, turning from the door and holding three up. Joe and Nick both reached out for one and Kevin beamed. He was a good older brother, just really, really annoying. Nick smiled as they all ate their treats, and he sat back in his seat quietly, allowing Kevin and Joe to make jokes together, and laugh about absolutely nothing.


End file.
